d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jergil, Mage Slayer
One hand clutches a sword while his other hand is in the midst of casting a spell. Stat block |SLAcl= |SLA= |tag3= |str=21 |dex=10 |con=16 |int=10 |wis=8 |cha=14 |sq=Arcane Resistance, Extended Spellstrength, Familiar (weasel), Ignore Spell Failure (20%), Mettle, Tenacious Spells, Wild Empathy, Favored Enemy (Human) |feats=Arcane Strike, Combat Casting, Iron Will, Mage Slayer, Power Attack, Practiced Spellcaster (Hexblade), Spell Focus (Concentration), Track |skills= , , , , , , , , |possessions=''+1 magebane longsword, +1 blended quartz full plate, cloak of resistance +2, amulet of health +2, gauntlets of ogre power'', longbow, quiver, 20 arrows, backpack. |spellbook= |tag4= |environment= |organization= |treasure= |advancement= |tag5= |variants= }} Dispelling Strike (Su): Twice per day, Jergil can attempt a dispelling strike with one normal melee attack. If he hits, he deals normal damage, and the victim is subject to a targeted greater dispel magic. Jergil’s dispel check is 1d20+12. Extended Spellstrength (Ex): The duration of any Jergil’s Suel arcanamach spells that he casts on himself is doubled, as per the Extend Spell feat. Favored Enemy (Ex): Due to his extensive study of humans, Jergil gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot, and Survival checks against them. Likewise, Jergil gets a +2 bonus on weapon damage rolls against humans. Hexblade's Curse (Su): As a free action twice per day, Jergil can unleash a terrible curse on a visible target within 60 feet. The target of a hexblade’s curse takes a -2 penalty on attacks, saves, ability checks, skills checks, and weapon damage rolls for 1 hour thereafter. A successful Will save (DC 13) negates the effect. Any effect that removes or dispels a curse eliminates the effect of a hexblade’s curse. Mettle (Ex): At 3rd level and higher, if a hexblade makes a successful Will or Fortitude save against an attack that normally would have a lesser effect on a successful save, he instead completely negates the effect. Arcane Resistance (Su): At 2nd level, a hexblade gains a bonus equal to his Charisma bonus (+2) on saving throws against spells and spell-like effects. Tenacious Spells (Su): An arcanmach’s spells are particularly difficult to dispel; add 6 to the DC required to dispel Jergil’s arcanamach spells. Combat If Jergil has time to prepare, he casts obscuring mist from a scroll (to prevent people from targeting him), and then casts displacement. His favorite tactic in combat is to cast wraithstrike with one hand as a swift action, use a free action to power an Arcane Strike with a 1st level spell, then switch his grip on his longsword as a free action to wield it two-handed and power-attack for everything he has in the same round. He even likes to use his 3rd level spell slots to cast wraithstrike, preferably using it every round of combat. He can do this for 6 rounds straight. Resources Classes * Hexblade: * Suel Arcanamach: * Spellsword: Spells * Wraithstrike ( ): blah. Feats * Arcane Strike ( ): As a free action, channel one of your spells into your weapon. For 1 rd, you gain +1 to hit for each spell level, as well as 1d4 times the spell level in damage. * Mage Slayer ( ): Spellcasters you threaten can't cast defensively, and you get +1 on Will saves. Reduces your caster level by 4. * Practiced Spellcaster ( ): Your effective caster level increases by 4. Items *''Magebane'' weapon enhancement ( ): Like Bane weapon enhancement, but against arcane casters. *Blended Quartz armor material ( ): Spell failure chance reduced by 20%.